Once upon a Tokyo
by kerrisha
Summary: Carrie is a old friend of Hans. read it to find out more
1. Chapter 1

_**Once upon a Tokyo**_

I thought that my life was going to stay the same for a while I guess I was wrong.

_**Chapter One**_

Well today started like any other day me being a cheerleader and all. I know what your thinking little miss rich girl. Well I'm not, I'm into fast cars and doing them up. But I guess everyone just wants to fit in so ,only my friends know, everyone else at school think that my friends and me get our cars done by a guy called Hunter, but between me and you, we just made him up, me and will.

I drove my black GTSR Dodge Viper it even has a purply pink chiness dragon on the hood. This car is my newest and I love to show it off.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me, normaly he would get home at 7 so this was a big change.

"Dad what are you doing home?" I asked him.

"Well I've just been promoted. But here's the thing your ganna hate it's in Tokyo"he said and that scarred me to bits.

"WHAT!! I dont even know how to speak Japaness and what about my cars" I asked him.

"You can take your Viper and RX-8 and with speaking Japaness you can learn. We move next week your cars get shipped out on tuesday. So they'll be there when we get there" he said looking as if I would be happy.

"What about my boyfriend Will?" I asked my dad in an angry voice.

"Carrie your'll find a new one it's not like Tokyo is unpopurlated with guys" he said nealy laughting.

"God dad" I said and run to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I'm guessing even though I do know parents aspecialy dads don't know what their daughters are going though.

My mothyer died in a car crash when I was 8, so its been hard for my dad. Its shocking looking back on it now how many times we have moved thanks to my father being in the navy. Well so far we have lived in Annapolis, for 2 years now.

My phone just started going off to 'Me love' by sean kingston.

"Hello?" I asked unsure who was on the other end.

"Hay babe its me"said Will my boyfriend.

"Will baby I have bad news" I said into the phone trying to keep tears away.

"What is it babe" he said sounding consern.

"I'm moving to Tokyo next week. My dads been promoted" I said this time tears started falling down my face.

"WHAT!! We'll still see each other whant we?" he asked me.

"I dont know" I said wiping the tears away.

"Babe don't cry. Oh I nealy forgotten why I called babe would your dad let you have dinner with me to night"he asked me.

"I'll ask" I said "let me call you back will"

"Bye babe talk to ya soon"he said.

"Love ya" I said.

"Love ya more bye"he said and hunged up, so I did the same.

I walked in to my fathers office to find him in their and asked him and he said yes.

Will picked me up at 6 in his red Mitsubishi lancer. I had help to fix it up. Trust me it needed it.

We hit the pizzia place in May St called Nekos Pizzia. It always has the best pizzia in town and the music an't the old stuff you usely hear in other places its all the new hits.

Me and Will got our normal tabel and sat down.

"Carrie. I dont want to let you go" he said grabbing my hand and put it in the middle with he's.

"Will. I know. But we will chat and text each other, wouldn't we?" I asked putting my other hand on top of ours.

"Yes, we will and I promise that" he said and smiled into my eyes.

"Um are yous ready to order now"said Cate she's the owners daughter and my Bestfriend "Oh it's you Carrie. The normal"she asked lifting her eyes off the order pad.

I nooded my head and she was off.

Soon she came back with the normal which is pine apple and ham pizzia and 2 cokes.

"Thanks Cate your the best" said Will.

"Ya I know, so are you's going to the street race at 7:30"asked Cate.

"Na maybe latter"said Will.

"Ok see ya's" said Cate.

"Tell us who wins whould you Cate?" I asked her.

"Ya shore" she said and walked away from the table.

We digged in to dinner as soon as she left.

"How about we leave this place and get some ice cream" I said.

"Ya sounds good" he said and smiled and got out of the chair he was in.

When Will smiles it seems like theirs no one else in the room bar us, but tonight he's smiles seemed drifrent some how.

We grabbed double choc cones. See we're both chocolete lovers. Then we head down to the local park and sat on the hood of his car and talked. Then went home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The days seemed to fly by so fast that week, cause next thing I knew my cars were already shipped off and me and dad were on a plane to Sydeny Australia. It's realy nice there it was realy the first ever time there and dad didnt even say we where going there but. Oh well. We went to the zoo and to Australia's most famous beach Bondi its weird its Autumn in America and here its Spring and it was the same in Tokyo when we got there. When me and my dad came out of the airport the only word I could think of was big and packed sorry thats three words. Well Tokyo is big and packed, packed with buildings and people.

When we picked my babys from the dock. I saw a couple of kids watching a car drift.

I stould their standing against a docking container for a while. Remembering what my mother used to say about Tokyo "Carrie, Tokyo is a racer's dream one day me and you will go there together. You wait and see"

That was a week before she was killed. Ya you heared me right killed. She did die in a car crash but well it wasnt a car crash to say but realy a drive by.

She was raceing against some chiness guy. When they raced for put pink slips to their cars. I cant remember what kind of car he drove though. He lost so when my mother got out of her car at the finishing line he shot her and some of the people around her I think it was a machine-gun couse it was to fast to be a shotgun I think. See im not to good with guns. Now even if some one brings out a fake, I get scarred and just stand stillfor no reason at all. I was lucky that night my mothers boyfriend and leader of the gang my mother was in, son saved my live. But his father was shot at the seen. The cops soon found us walking the street. I was sent to my dads. While Han was left alone becouse he was seventeen. I want to stay with Han he was like a brother to me but I had his number so I could stay in touch with him and the last I heared from him was he was over here in japan.

"Earth to Carrie" said my father waving his hand in front of my face.

"What.. What" I said and got out of my day dream and turned away from the drifting car.

"You just looked like your mother then" he said, I could tell my his eyes he stilled missed her.

" I wish she was here, she would of loved to have her dream come true" I said letting the past come back and bite me.

"She has she wanted you to come here too"he said and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh hay. Here's your keys, so what car am I driving"he asked passing me the keys.

"You should already know dad! My RX-8. I'm going to drive Vipy" I said passing him the keys to the RX-8. See Vipy is what I call my Viper.

The new house was a bit big but it was smaller then the other places we'ed lived in. My dad gave me the biggest room in the flate and when I open my windows to let fresh air come in, I saw washing on poles out some peoples windows.

That weekend we unpacked and the guy who lives next door to us is a old friend of my dads. He had told the new school that I would be going to that I'll be coming on monday. My dad had gave his friends wife Anne my dress size. So she had already brought my new school uniform. God a school uniform at the high school I went to never, we never had to wear them but I guess we're not in America any more. Well Anne and Nick have a daughter my age named Tara. She and her father came over to help unpack and the weird thing was they weren't japs they were well white.

"Um.. Tara you wouldn't happen to know about the raceing seen around here?" I asked her unpacking a box.

"Ya I do. Its the hole drifting seen. Why?" She asked me taking some of the clothes out of the box.

"Well I have racing in my blood and I cant help but race" I said to her.

"Racing in your blood, ok. Well theres a thing on in two hours. Want to come?" she asked me and of couse I said yes.

I got dress an hour latter in a short denim skirt, that had two chains on it, one's longer then the other and I put on a light blue top thet showed off my belly bottom.

When Tara came to pick me up she was wearing a shorter skirt then me, that had 2 layers it was purple on the top layer and under that was some type of well like fishnet and she was wearing a cool back top.

"Ok you ready?" asked Tara at the front door.

"Yep" I said then yelled out "Dad I'm going to be out with Tara so dont worry about me"

"Ok" he yelled back.

So I shut the door and we went in to the lift to the parkinglot.

"So which one is your's?" I asked her as their was so many cars down there plus mine.

"Oh. The jetstream blue 1995 Nissan Skyline R33" she said, sounding proud of her car "What about you?"

"Oh. The black GTSR Dodge Viper and the blue RX-8 with flames" I said pointing to my cars. They were both next to each other in the carpark.

I could see that Tara's mouth open in shock.

"Koolness. Well do you want to take one of yours and just follow me" said Tara after getting over the shock.

"Ok. I'll take my Viper" I said and took the keys out of my hand bag.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope who ever is ever reading this story likes ithe story so far and sorry if there is any bad spelling. Please tell me what you think about it please and I hope every one had a good Christmas and a happy new year._

_**Chapter 3**_

I followed Tara to a parking lote well a lot bigger then the ones I've seen in the U.S. It was a bulding parking lot. When we went into the entrance to the lote, we were stoped.

"Hay Tosh let me in already will you. Oh, the girl behind is with me" she said to the guy on the boom gate.

He pressed a bottom and the boom gate went up.

When we got in, there was well more girls around then guys. Tara found two parking spots for us. I got out of my car to hear a guy yell out Miss America. I got so pissed off , that I could tell my face was turning red.

"Don't worry Carrie there are some dicks around here" said Tara.

Then I saw a black guy pull up beside me in a Volkswagan Touran it was Green and I could easly tell the guy like the Hulk. I know one of Hans peep's rolls in a Hulk car so this must be him, Twinkie.

"Hay Twink" I yelled out when he got out of his car.

When he came around to were I was, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

He shock it off then said "Hay Carebear what you doing here?"

See Carebear is the nickname I got from Han. I don't realy know why I'm called it.

"Twink you know this girl" asked Tara.

"Hell ya she's Han's best friend. They used to roll together in the states"said Twink to Tara "So are you here to see Han?" he asked me.

"Not realy. But I would love to see him though" I said. Ya see him and punch him for not calling me or texting me back. See me and him used to always talk, then one day a couple of months ago I called him to find out that his cell was well turned off or something like that, those phone compities only say this phone is carently switshed off.

I followed Twinkie to were a hole bunch of people were.

"Hay Han look whos here to see ya"he said to Han, who was on his car's hood.

"Hay Carrie" he said hopping off his car's hood "what you been up too?"

"Nothing much you?" I asked him.

"The same and before you ask I lost my phone" he said rushing the end of his sentence.

"Oh and I ment to belive that" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes. Look I'll tell you what happen latter. Ok Carebear?" He said, then make a face that I could never say no to.

"Ok fine" I said "Oh I better find Tara"

"Tara. You dont mean Tara Boswell?"asked Han.

"Thats the one. Why?" I said looking up at his face puzzled. See Han is taller then me.

"She's the new D.Ks cousin"said Han.

I don't know why but well Han seemed abit hotter then I last rembered. Well Will dosen't like Han becouse me and Han chat about neally every thing.

"What happen to the old one?" I asked then his face said it all "Oh thats the latter thing. Ok"

"Han" said a guy, coming up to us. I could tell that he was in his late teen's maybe early 20's.

Han turned around from me to find out who called his name then said "Hay Sean"  
Sean, I remember Han telling me about him. He had totaled Han's car by racing against D.K, well the old one now. See Sean couldn't drift, well didn't know how to any way, so he total hit walls and every thing. Then Sean asked Han to tech him to drift and the rest I don't know.

"Han there's a guy asking to race and he said that your like family" said Sean then looked at me.

"Oh, ok. Oh and this is the girl I told you about Carrie" said Han.

"Um.. Han you never told me about anyone called Carrie!" he said.

Han then looked at him like to say 'you shouldn't say that to her'.

"Han. It's ok. You haven't told anyone about that night have you?" I asked him giving him the evil eye.

"No way, we both lost some thing that night and you know I told Twink" he said.

"Good" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Can we go now" said Sean.

"Yep" said Han, then we started to follow Sean to where this guy was ment to.

The lot had lots of cars.

"So red head how thats boyfriend of yours going?"said han while walking.

"He's fine" I said and then I just remember what he had called me "RED HEAD dose this look like red to you!'" I said realy angry.

"Yes it dose" said han smiling.

"My hair is blondy red so there" I said then poked my tongue at him.

"You's two quit it" said a voice I hadn't heared in a long time.

"Dom" said Han in a shocked voice.

"Domino" I said then run up too him and gave him a hug.

"You must be Kerrisha's little girl, Am I right?" he asked me and I nodded and stopped huging him.

"So Han who's D.K I would realy like to race him" Said Dom. Domino is what I called Dom becouse neally always he nockes down the compition.

"I'm him. And your on" said Sean.

I was shocked. The guy who tottaled Hans car bet D.K. Whats this world coming to.

Dom got into his car and was the frist at the starting line. Then Sean pulled up next to him.

"Nice ride" said Sean to Dom.

"Thanks I got it from Han a couple of years ago" said Dom.

"I didn't know he was in to American muscle" said Sean.

"He did when he was rolling with me" said Dom.

Then a nice look tan brunette girl stood in between the two cars.

She looked at Sean frist then to Dom. They reved their engine. Then the girl pointed to two girls on the sidelines.

"Ready" said the first one which was on her left.

"Seta" said the other which was on her right.

"Go" said the brunette and the cars were off.

Dom was in front for awhile then Sean over took him.

When they pulled up at the finshing line it was a very close call. Dom was only a couple of seconds behind Sean.

"Great race D.K"said Dom when he hoped out of his car.

"You too" said Sean. Then that brunette from the starting line came up to Sean and they kissed.

"Thats Neela, she's going out with Sean" said Twink who was standing beside me.

"A. Whats next Han has a gf?" I said. Stairing at Sean and Neela some how they reminded me of me and Will. I realy miss him.

"More like a lot I cant even count all the chicks he gets with" he said.

If we were in a Manga movie my mouth would of fallen to the floor by what Twink said.

"He sounding more and more like a pimp" I said and Twink laughted.

"Ya. I gusse he is" said twink.

"My ears are burning what are you's two saying about me" said Han who was standing next to Twink, but was more in to the women next to him to hear what we were saying.

"Oh nothing" said me and Twinkie neally at the same time.

My phone started ring so I picked it up.

"Hay Cezza" said Cate who was on the other line.

"Hay Cat whats up?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'll call you to find out how your going" said Cate.

"Um Cat this an't a good time" I said try my best to stop talking to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cate my old Family are here the Racing ones so, I have to go. Bye" I said then hung up and turned my phone off so no one would call me.

"Who was that?" asked Twinkie.

"Umm my bestfriend but I wouldn't realy call her a friend some times" I said.

"Why" asked Twink.

"I don't want to say Twink" I said changing the tone of my voice.

"Is it that bad" asked twink.

I just nodded my head, then started to walk over to were Dom is.

"Um Dom I have to go. So I'll see you around" I said to dom who was right next to his car talking to Han and some other people.

"Carrie before you go can I get your number?" he said.

"Ok" I said and he passed me his phone so I put my number in it under Carebear.

"Thanks Carebear" he said when I gave he's phone back.

"See ya Han" I said then walked away.

I was in the lift to go down to the floor which my car is parked when Han hoped into it.

"Do you even know how to get home" he asked when we were going down in the lift.

"Na" I said.

"You live next to Tara don't you. Well could you give me a lift home couse well I live near there" he said. Then the lift stoped.

"I guess so" I said not really caring.

We walked to my car in complete silence.

The silence was broken when Han went "this is your car"

"yep" I said.

"but you couldnt pay for a car like this" he said.

"oh, yes I can. I've been working on other peoples cars" I said.

"Oh, ok" he said. Then I unlocked the car and we hoped in.

when we were out of the lot Han started talking about how Sean became D.K and how he was neally killed.

"See everyone thought I was died, but I just went into hidding until Twinkie told me Sean won and was the new D.K" Han said to me.

"Han it's ok. I understand you, don't need to tell me any more. I was just worryed" I said.

"Worryed, why?" he asked me.

"Han your like family to me. I thought you already know that" I said, trying to make him fell abit better.

"turn left at the next lights. I know. I nether asked you this but why did you become a cheerleader?" he asked me.

I know he never asked me I guess he was more into other things at the time.

"I hated ever one picking on me becouse I was a tomboy. I could never find any girls my age to talk to. So when I moved I thought i'll become one of the hot chickes who hates to break a nail and join the cheerleading team. But I soon turned back to racing, racing is my life. I know that know" I said.

"Ok . So why did you want to leave early for" said han.

"I got a call from Cate, I think she's happy for me to be gone. See Han she likes" then han butted in and said "turn left"

"Cate likes Will she even flirts with him right in front of me" I said with saddness in my voice.

"I wouldn't call her a friend, but what am I saying I date around about 4 girls at a time" said han like thats a good thing.

"God Twinkie was right" I said.

"Right about what" he said giving me the evil eye.

I laughted then said "Oh nothing its just between me and Twink"

"left at the next street" he said and then he made me pull in to a place with two roller doors "this is my place. Your apartment is on this street to but at the end of the street. Do you whant to come in side"

"Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt me" I said hoping out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to those who have written comments and I loved every one of them so if any one has any ideas for the next chapter, that would be great. I have never been to japan or talked to some one who has been, but hopefully the books, research and help by some Manga t.v shows will help this chapter blossom like a Cherry Blossom._**

_**Chapter 4**_

Han pulled out he's keys from he's pocket and pressed the button on one of the keys to unlock the roller doors. To my amazement there were a hole look of kool looking cars and of couse motorbikes.

"Are these all yours?" I asked him, still in a bit of shock.

"Na. But most of them are" he said with a smile.

"How the hell did you pay for them all?" I said giving him the evil eye.

"Easy I can"he said with a grin.

"Um Han whats the time" I asked him because theirs meant to be this kool t.v show at 9:30, called InuYasha I heard from Tara thats it's one of those manga t.v shows and plus she loves it.

I know because when I went in to her room to day she had posters of the show all over her walls.

"um its 9:23. Why did you want to know the time?" Han asked.

"InuYasha. Got to go" I said and walked fast out the roller door.

"Not you too" He said when I got in to the car and we waved goodbye to each other.

When I got home and open the door Tara was their.

"You took Han home" Tara said getting off the couch she sounded happy and jealous.

"Ya what of it!" I said trying to find out why it's a good thing.

"You make it sound like he's not even hot at all. What are you gay or some thing?" said Tara.

I could tell that Tara had a crash on him and who wouldn't. But every girl I have ever seen him with don't ever last long, because he likes to have more than one.

"God Tara he's my step brother, so he's all yours" I said and said in my head thats if she can handle being not he's only girlfriend.

"Who's this step brother Carrie Lea Anne Gilchrist" said my father who had just walked in to the room. See I can always tell when my dad is angry with me because thats my full name.

"Um I going home so bye" said Tara not really knowing what was going on.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" I said not taking my eyes off my father.

It wasn't till the door was shut that we started to talk.

Its always kinda like that when we fight. Before he didn't even know how to control his angrier. Well thats what mom said that was before I even meet him, the angry is what made my mother leave.

Well I told him the story and I can tell that who ever is reading this doesn't want to hear it again. Well I never got to watch the show that night. Me and dad took an hour to talk it out, then it was time to go to bed 10:30 and get a good rest couse school was tomorrow.

_**1st day at a Japaneses high school**_

I wake up felling like shit, like I didn't get sleep at all. Well maybe that was because my dad woke me up at 5:55 so then I could go to school with Tara on the subway.

Me and Tara got a lift by her dad to the subway, and god there were a lot of people.

When we got in the train it felt like as if we would never get out because we were all crammed together like sardines .( Here's a hint to those thinking of going to Tokyo don't get on the subway when its the busiest. If you do, your an idiot. Under stand)

When we finally got to our stop and hoped off the train, i felt sore all over.

I think next time I'll wear padding.

We walked out of the station and walked the rest of the way to school. Tara took me to the front office to get what my Home Room would be and get this most of the time we stay in one room and not me having to change rooms its the teachers. Isn't that kool, well i think it is any way. Tara took me to my classroom that i would have to stay for most the day.

"Oh and Carrie you better but on your uwabaki, slippers" she said pointing to pigeonholes next to the door which had shoes in it but only some white and blue and they were rubber, I think.

"These are uwabaki's are they not Tara" I said holding the shoes up.

She just nodded her head and walked to her room, which was next door.

Some students were already in their. I went to the teacher and gave him my note.

"Konnichi wa Carrie dozo suwaru koshikakeru" said the teacher. (Now I'll do this so remember when you see a bracket next to a Japanese word its not spoken. So here's what he said again)

"Konnichi wa (hello) Carrie dozo (please) suwaru (sit) koshikakeru (down) " said the teacher.

Ok i understand most of that. I looked around the classroom for a sit and I found out that none of the people i meet last night were in this class. So i took a sit next to a girl with jet black hair with red streaks, but the reason i picked her was because i knew she liked cars and can talk English because well this may seem raciest but because she had tan but not like the Japaneses, more like been out on the beach type of tan.

"Hello is it ok if i sit here?" i asked her.

She looked up from the picture she was drawing and said " Ok. Go right ahead"

"My names Carrie White" I said taking the chair next to her.

"Mad... What are you for real! Do you move things with your mine?" she said, god i always get this.

Ok if you can't get this I'll tell ya at school my name is Carrie White its just what my mother enrolled me at school with. See my mothers last name is White while my Dads name is Gilchrist, get it now.

"Name yes, moving things with my mind no" I said.

"Ok, well my name is Maddy Phoenix. Oh i saw you last night with Han, you must be kool to hang with him"she said.

"Ya, I've known Han now for 14 years" I said and she was shocked.

"holy shite" she said.

"so do design cars?" I asked her.

"Ya and you can tell what cars i have done by the Phoenix down near the left-side front wheel" said Maddy.

We didn't even hear the teacher talking and marking the roll when he said their was a new kid in the class thats when found out couse every one in the class turned around and looked at me. I heard some people call me a army brat, but who cares what other people think now. The rest of the class i was trying not to fall a sleep and Maddy was telling what the teachers were saying. But thank god launch time came around.

Me and Maddy sat with Tara and the rest of D.k's friends, but before we did we got lunch.

A guy with blond hair came up to me and whispered in my ear "Dekiru (can) watakishi wa (I) ni naru (get) sukoshi no(some) pushi (pussy) dozo (please)"

"No" i said and Tara was behind me and I'm guessing she heard what he said so she slapped him.

When we finished get food and every thing she told me the blond guy was part of the old D.K's group.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Who was that?" I asked Tara when we got to the table with our food.

"Oh thats Morimoto he's one of the old D.k's guys" said Twinkie who was now behind Tara "oh and this is for ya" he said and handed me envelope "its from Han" he whispered in my ear, then took a sit next to me .

I just guessed then and there that he also knew that Tara liked Han.

When we had brought our food, we went and sat down with the others. I open the letter from Han it said this:

Dear Carebear

I thought that I'll pick you up this afternoon after school,

So then we could talk about the reason i lost my phone and

talk a little. Well me and Twinkie are still a little shocked to

see ya. But I can tell you this, I missed you and you have

grown so tall now, i can't believe it's even you.

Well see ya soon. Bye for now.

from Han Solo

P.S watch out for Morimoto his trouble and i think Twinkie

likes you. JUST kidding!!

Ha ha Han to late I've already meet Morimoto and the thing about twink better be a joke or your ass will be served on a plate.

Well the rest of the day was all a blur until the end of school bell went.

I walked out the front of the school to find Han out side next to a Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, it's black and a dark blue.

"Cool car" I said when I walked up to him.

"Ya but my last one was better" said Han "well hop in" he said moving his head to say hop in the passenger side.

So we hoped in.

"So what did happen here in Japan when i wasn't here?" I asked Han, we were now on one of Tokyo's highways.

"Well I was nearly killed in a car crush. The old D.K tried to kill me, Sean and Neala. Sean had pissed him off, see Neala was the old D.K's girlfriend and I was well... taking money from him see me and him were partners"said Han, trying to keep a straight face but i could tell his eyes were starting to water.

"Han you don't have to tell me more" I said "so were are we heading?"

"Your place, then your going to party, like theres no tomorrow"he said sounding more happier then before.

When we got to mine and my dads apartment I put on a grayish blue top and a black skirt and put my hair up in a high ponytail and put on a bit of make-up. I told Han to wait in he's car and I'll bring one of mine out, I picked this time to take my Mazda

RX-8. I followed him to were we had been the night before.

I got out of my car and walked over to Han and asked him "so where's this party at"

"We're at it" he said point to the door.

"Hay Han your late" said Sean who was working on his car.

"Ya well I had to wait for this one" he said pointing at me.

"Han your back" said a female voice coming up to Han.



"A ladies I'll like you to meet my little sister" he said putting his arms around them.

"Hi" they said, one of them sounded like a Brazilian and the other Russian.

"Hi ladies" I said, thinking how long has he been going out with them.

"Hay Carrie" yelled some one up above.

I looked up to find it was Tara "Hay Tara" I yelled back.  
"How about you come up here and I'll show you where the party's at" said Tara.

I walked up stairs and she took me into a room full of music and chicks that looked like they were from the front cover of a magazine's and of couse there were boys, hot boys. I shock my head saying to myself I have Will, I love Will. "You love who?" asked Tara.

"ummmmmm... i have a boyfriend named Will and i have to call him now" I said uneasy and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and walked out side to call him. I leaded against one of the walls outside and started to call him. He picked it up on the 2nd call.

"Hello who is it?" said a sleepy Will.  
"It's me baby" I said.

"Oh babe its good to hear your voice, but do you know what time it is over here?" he asked still sleepy.

"No but its like 5:30pm here" I said.

"we it's 3:30am, well any way how are you babe" he asked sounding like he was moving to sit up in bed.

"It's kool over here I can't even believe I'm here, but i wish you were here Will" I said.

"Will babe get back to bed" said a chicks voice on his side of the phone.

"Who was that" I shout.

"It was my mother" he said.

"Your mother doesn't call you babe dose she" I said pissed off.

"No but..." he said.

"Will it was Cate wasn't it,well don't answer it because you can say good bye to our love,I trusted you It's only been 4 days and look your already going out with her. Bye" I said and hanged up the phone.I lost my grip on the world and fell down but two hands helped me up. I started to cry.

"Whats wrong Care bear. I haven't seen you like this befor" It was Dom.

"Hay Dom. I just found out my boyfriend was cheating" I said trying not to cry in front of him.

"Well then he's an unlucky man" said Dom "how about we go inside and you promise me no more tears"

"I never thought it that way thanks Dom and I promise no more tears" I said and we walked inside and up too the party.

I may not of understand the music but the party was going.

Soon in the night one of the guys brought out the Karaoke michine.

I walked up to Han and asked him "Um when were you going to tell me ?" I asked pointing at the singstar.

"I thought you told her man, that to nights Karaoke night" said twinkie.

"Oh well you two are first" Han said putting he's arms around me and twinkie.

So me and Twinkie got up to sing we didn't even know what song we would sing at the time but we got Dilemma By Nelly and Kelly Rowland of Destiny's Child. We got realy into it after a couple of minites I even danced to the song while we song. It was a hit.

"I think I needed that after every thing thats happen today" I said to Twink and Twinkie gave me a look to say what happen tell me.

We walked out side into the cold night air.

"Will was cheating on me, with my once best friend" I said to Twink.

"That must hurt" he said.



"Ya it dose" I said folding my arms to keep me warm.

"How did you find out?" He asked me.

"By the phone. Likes who's mum calls you babe and plus his mother has a japness acent not american any way" I said angerly and then twink just kissed me.

All my angry left my body.

My body felt like it had always whanted it, so I kissed him back. He pulled away first and said "woooo".

I was a bit worried that what I was going to say would hurt him.

"Twink could we just lay low until we think the time is right to tell every one becouse they would think your my rebound guy. Ok?" I asked.

"Ya just as long as I got my Carebear" he said huging me.


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry that it took so long well hope you like it._

_**Chapter 6**_

I layed down and woundered as i tryed to full asleep what would be the best time to tell them next week, this week, tomorrow or never. I never did figure it becouse i fell asleep.

Twinkie came and knocked on the front door. I had all came out of the shower when he did. I was in a towel when I answered the door I only showed my head because I didn't know who it was.

"Hello Stanger why are you on my door step?" I said.

"What I can't come and take my girl to breakfast and go to school with you?" he said.

"Ok you may come in" I said and open the door wider for him to come in "oh could you wait a minute so I can get changed"

"Ok I'll just sit here and wait for you" he said.

"Good boy" I said and walked into my room to my room to change into my school uniform.

When I got change it was off to school with Twinkie beside me. I was a happy little girl with her boy by her side.

_**2 Weeks latter**_

I walked in to the Garage looking for Twinkie, to find everyone talking.

Twinkie walked up to me and said "They know. See Sean had seen us kissing and so he told Han and then Han told the others"

"Oh well" I said and shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Twinks hand and put it in mine "At least it's not a secret any more".

Tonight we we're all going to the best night club in Tokyo the -- club.

When we walked into the night club, it was busy like normal said the others and the party was hopping as my dad would say.

"Hay Carrie why haven't I seen you drift yet" said Sean.

"Maybe because no one's asked to Race me" I said and Han gave me that look to say you should have said so before but I just shrugged it off.

"I can tell you this I ant racing you that's for shore" said Twinkie "for you already kicked my butt once"

We all laughed.

"I'm up to it Carrie" Said Neela "I'll race you this weekend"

"Ok your on!" I said and gave her the thumbs up.

"Hay guy's I'm going to hit the floor" said Tara and was off.

_**Tara's Pov:**_

"Oh my god" I squealed as I saw the familiar face move out of the crowd heading this way, he looked up giving me a handsomely devilish smile, he walked up to me pulling me close into his embrace, I could feel his muscles underneath his light black silk shirt, I pulled away feeling my face grow red and flustered.

"We'll look at you, wow your looking hot" he said smirking as he caught me blushing at his compliment, "Thanks Amon, I wish other people would realize that" I said not meaning to sigh as I gazed at Han who seemed to be too busy flirting with this girl with hardly no clothes on.

"Your still not got it bad for Han" Amon said with a hurt look on his face, Amon and I have been through a lot together he had feelings for me before he went away, I remember the text messages and phone calls every day only he knew how I felt, he was always curies as a kitten to what I was doing and by his face he still does have them feelings, I tried to shrug when his hands gently held my face "when will you learn that you deserve more, with someone who'll love you, why hold on to something that's not there".

I stood there speechless just gazing into his beautiful pain filled eyes, what am I doing I began to realize Han never showed me these feelings, said these words all I ever wanted was to feel that connection with Han when it was staring me in the face all along.

I slowly began to pull his lips towards mine when " Tara!!" giggled Carrie as she strolled off the dance floor with her new flame Twinkie I was so happy for them, their the prefect couple even with the soppy love names , I waved until Twink and Carrie were in a circle I moved away a bit from Amon.

"Who's this" Carrie said smiling at Amon I know she was doing the friend check that girls do with their friends, just a look over at a potential boyfriend " Carrie, Twinkie this is Amon, my friend since primary school all through my years, his the person I been talking to" I said.

"Hi Carrie and Twinkie, I heard a lot about you two from Tara" Amon said.

"Oh so this is the guy that racks up the phone bill" Twinkie joked.

I laughed knowing he was right, " Yeah his the one, Amon went to America after graduating high school his been travelling around the world, different spots here and there" I stated.

"I wish I could of bought someone with me" Amon whispered just loud enough for everyone in the circle to hear I blushed and Carrie gave me give me the Goss look before saying " I want to dance again", Twinkie groaned saying his feet were sore but Carrie just pulled him onto the floor ignoring his complaints.

Suddenly my song came on Untouched by The Veronicas "This is my song" I yelled over the beat, suddenly Amon grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor as I sung:

"_I feel so untouched right now,_

_And I want you so much right now,_

_That I just can't resist you,_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you"._

**Carrie's Pov:**

I grabbed Twinkie's hand as he tried to pull me off the dance floor towards the lounge but I started to seductively dance, I felt his eyes on me as I twirled around, his eyes checking out my ass, I giggled as he moved closer to me "you're interested now aren't you" I whispered dancing slowly with him as he wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"She's happier" I stated glancing towards Tara who was slowly circling Amon with a seductive stride behind snap and back where she bend over shaking her booty at him before swinging her hair back grinding close up towards him, Amon didn't need much assistance there were hot dancing together a circle began to form around them, the song ended and I knew I should give Twinkie a break he can't keep up with me anymore I whispered in his ear "for all your hard work, I will give you a massage" Twinkies eyes lit up and followed me with a relieved smile as we made our way over to the lounge where the group were relaxing on the lounge in the corner.

Han looked like a sucker fish as he locked lips with this stranger with barley no clothes and same about their dignity what is with the girls Han chose their have nothing on Tara, she's smart funny good-looking and was faithful to Han for years and he doesn't seem to know that Tara for her hope might be looking elsewhere especially with Amon who is always been there when Han wasn't, Tara was like Han's secretary washes his clothes, does the books, replies to one night stands and other more painful jobs to Tara no Han deserves a clip up the ear and he needs to know what his missing when it's gone.

Twinkie found a spot next to Neela and Sean who were talking quietly together, Sean looked up "here's the couple all dressed in white" he joked, Neela scoffed and elbowed him in the stomach he yelped giving her his best puppy dog eyes , I laughed cozying up close to Twink on the lounge, "Were not the only couples it seems Tara has found herself a man" Twinkie said before I could stop him.

"Who" Sean asked worried looking over our shoulders, Neela put a reassuring hand on his arm, 'It's ok it's only Amon, she's known him for years now babe, aww don't they like good together" Neela said smiling as I turned to see the couple holding each other close like there were afraid to let go it was rather romantic.

"Oh… guy on phone" Sean said clicking he relaxed a little.

"yeah the only guy that gave a shit about her" I muttered Neela caught my mutter and looked towards Han who seemed oblivious to anything but that girls fish lips, she reached over the girls withering body and poked Han's shoulder, Han pushed the girl off a bit "What" he huffed at Neela.

Her eyes flashed dangerously but it was gone quick just as it came "doesn't Tara look sweet with her new flame Amon" Neela stated , Han's head shot up like a bullet and looked around to the dance floor where Tara had just kissed Amon, I saw a flicker in Han's eyes it was jealousy, before anyone could do anything he tossed the girl aside and jumped off the lounge and headed towards the dance floor.

**Tara's ****Pov:**

I felt like I was floating this was my real first kiss and I'm tingling all over, Amon lips met mine again more passionately and my heart melted for the second time in a row I don't know how many more I can handle without turning to goo, he pulled back his face flustered "You know I wanted to do that for ages" he voice said husky like.

"It was worth the wait" that was all I could manger to say, he chuckled about to close the distance again when I felt this violent tug I looked up and saw Han punch Amon in the jaw, Amon fell to the dance floor as Han growled "STAY AWAY from her", I was pissed I was not Han's property I run towards Amon kneeling above him I turned my hatred towards Han standing above me.

"What is your bloody problem" I shouted glaring at Han while holding Amon's head in my arms his was bleeding from the mouth, Han looked at me shocked " Get up we will talk about this at the garage where you can come to your senses" he muttered, my anger flared.

" I'M SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT" I shouted at Han in frustration, anger and pain, "You don't own me, I'M SICK OF RACING, DRIFTING,CARS, I WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WHERE ITS NOT ON HOLD FOR YOU TO WAKE UP AND RELISE I LOVED YOU AND THAT EVERYTHING YOU DID AND SAID TORN MY HEART INTO PIECES, I'M SICK OF SEAN PUTTING HIS LIFE ON THE LINE JUST FOR YOU, YEAH HE DOES IT FOR YOU, HIS LOYAL TO YOU,NOT ME OR NEELA YOU!!" I snarled my face growing red in the face.

Han just stood there not even bothering to look me in my eyes, I began to cry "The only time I been happy in my life was tonight being with Amon, you never loved me, Han but at least you could have been mature enough to finally be happy for me but no you punched the one person I see as my future, I'm leaving" I helped Amon to his feet and left the club knowing I was going to keep my promise.

**Carrie's ****Pov:**

The club had this silent eerie sound and as it prolonged it seemed to get worse, Tara was leaving never coming back, all those things she couldn't wouldn't really mean them how can anyone be sick of drifting it was my life but it was Tara's also would such a thing drive that love of drifting away.

Twinkie held my hand, I saw Han walk out of the club, I followed as the rest of the group hoping that we could possibly change her mind make her see what in haste she said.

ONE HOUR LATER

Neela and I looked up as Sean and Twinkie walked through the door, looking tired, they shook their heads, "What about here" pleaded Sean "Nothing, her room was packed, her keys though she didn't take her car, she must of used Amon's", I looked at Han who had his head in his hands and hadn't said a word since he left the club.

Suddenly Sean's phone was going off in its pocket, he answered it "Hello?, who is it…….oh TARA!" Sean said relieved, everyone was playing close attention now even Han "Where are you…….. What are you doing at Amon's place……. This is your home not there……… you don't have to go we can talk about this………..what do you mean you have no choice……. YOU HATE DRIFTING WHEN DID THIS CAME ABOUT………. Only just recently……look you don't have to do that………what do you mean give me the keys……why you can't give-up the Chevy Impala you Chevy…..wait TARA!! Who's phone is this what's its number? TARA TARA!!" Sean closed up his phone and sat there quietly.

"What happened?" Twinkie asked.

" She said sorry for running out like that, she said goodbye, she's staying at Amon's house and she give me her Chevy's keys she doesn't want the memories then she said she loved me and bye then hung up on me" Sean began to cry I never seen him cry but he was devastated by this news, I think we all were. I felt sorry for Sean but I knew in my heart and head that this would of happen sooner or later and I was happy that Tara was with Amon and happy that was a big thing. HAPPY!!

_please tell me what you think_


End file.
